I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container for dunnage and a method for constructing the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known shipping containers for dunnage and especially dunnage consisting of heavy industrial components, such as automotive engines. These previously known shipping containers typically comprise a frame constructed of a rigid material, such as tubular steel. Furthermore, each container is usually designed to transport a number of the industrial components.
In order to support each component, a pair of spaced apart dunnage support members are secured to the frame and are spaced apart from each other. These dunnage support members each have upwardly extending portions which are adapted to abut against and support selected areas of the dunnage. Consequently, with the dunnage positioned on the dunnage support members, the dunnage is wedged in between the dunnage support members and thus supported against movement.
These previously known dunnage support members conventionally comprise a reinforcing bar encased in an elastomeric material such that the elastomeric material contacts and supports the dunnage. The actual shape of the upwardly extending portions of the dunnage support members varies, of course, depending upon the particular dunnage transported. Furthermore, the shape of the upwardly extending portions of the dunnage support members are custom fabricated for each different type of dunnage.
Previously, the dunnage support members have been constructed by placing the reinforcing bars within a mold chamber having the shape of the desired dunnage support member. Thereafter, isocyanate and resin are injected into the mold chamber where the isocyanate and resin undergo an isothermal reaction. The elastomeric material resulting from this thermal reaction fills the mold chamber and, in doing so, encases the reinforcing bars.
The elastomeric material formed by this previously known reaction of isocyanate and resin is filled with tiny air bubbles so that the resulting isomeric material is spongy. Consequently, once the dunnage is wedged between the spaced apart dunnage support members, the spongy elastomeric material compresses slightly and cushions the dunnage.
These previously known dunnage support members, however, have suffered from a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the shipping container is often subjected to high impact during transport. This is especially true when the shipping container is transported by train. In such situations, the spongy dunnage support members have been known to crumble or otherwise abrade during transport. Such abrasion or crumbling of the elastomeric material is unacceptable since it can result in damage to the dunnage.